This invention relates generally to a means for supporting a limb of a person receiving medical treatment. More particularly, the present invention provides a medical support board that inhibits movement of a patient's limb. Two specific applications of the medical support board, and not limiting ones, is as a support to inhibit movement of a patient's limb while receiving an intravenous medicament or during defibrillation. A general application, and again not a limiting one, is for emergency situations wherein the medical support board can be rapidly attached and detached and is removably adherable to materials underlying the support board to inhibit movement of the patient's limb. The underlying materials may be carpets, blankets, the patient's clothing or the like.
In emergency situations, such as those that face emergency personnel, for example, members of a rescue squad, there is a need for a medical support board that is convenient for use in a variety of circumstances. The variety of circumstances that can face emergency personnel are too numerous to list or even imagine but the following are illustrative:
a. A patient requiring an intravenous medicament thus requiring the elbow joint, forearm and/or wrist and hand being rigidly supported; PA0 b. A patient requiring transportation to a medical facility and requiring the limb to be stabilized relative to the body; PA0 c. A multiple injury incident wherein a plurality of injured persons require rapid and effective treatment; and PA0 d. A situation wherein a person may be unconscious, disorderly or violent, uncooperative, or requires cardioversion or defibrillation during cardiac arrest. These circumstances are but a few of the variety that can face emergency personnel; however, it can be seen from these few circumstances that the following are minimum requirements for the medical support board: PA0 a. Because of the limited storage space on typical rescue vehicles there is a requirement for a multi-purpose device that can be used for as many situations as possible and can be disassembled for storage in as limited a space as possible; PA0 b. Because of the emergency situation the device must be capable of being attached and detached rapidly and effectively; PA0 c. Because of the possibility of having to treat more than one person it is necessary that the device be effectively attached and remain attached securely while the attendant is attending another person; PA0 d. Because of the necessity of transporting a patient to a hospital or other facility the device must be capable of being secured so that the limb will be stabilized relative to the body; PA0 e. Because there are situations wherein the patient is violent, disorderly or needs defibrillation the device needs to be capable of being rapidly and securely attached to a stationary surface to prevent the arm from moving and dislodging the I.V. or to further prevent aggravation of an injury. PA0 f. Because there are situations wherein an injury may require a plurality of straps placed in a variety of locations on the limb the device must be capable of having a plurality of straps attachable anywhere on the device.
The prior art discloses boards and strap assembles in various configurations, however, none of them meet the minimum requirements for those devices.